Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Facility/Transcript
(The movie starts on Earth, scene switches to the President talking with Rouge) *'The President': Hello, Rouge. What is it you want? *'Rouge': Well, its been like a few days after the sacrfise of Sonic and Rayman putting an end to the Empire New Lords, Sata, and the Hell once and for all. But here are the things, what is it like for the two be heroic most of the time. *'The President': True, but we all know that they were dead, right? *'Rouge': Yeah, but unlike the others, Amy manage to pray for Sonic, telling how she missed him. Thel added the gallery of Sonic and Rayman in the Hall of the Heroes. Globox and Murphy decided to do some of Rayman's chores. And as well, the Earth appeared to be Empire free for good. *'The President': They happened to be great after all. *'Nate': (enters the building) Don't you think they're still alive? Plus, the Empire might make a comeback. *'Rouge': I don't think any of them might return. Why? *'Nate': Well, Zack already put himself in Suspended animation in the stasis tank, hoping that he might see them again to stay in his age, Zim and Gumball made a funeral of them while they planned to form another Irken alliance called the Protectors of Irk, and especially for Stan, he prayed for them as well as the other South Park Boys. *'Rouge': Well, sorry to say this but, I don't think that can be still possible for Sonic and Rayman to come back. *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Facility) *(At an unknown location, 5 years later, an Empire fleet are around an Empire planet size colony space station that looked like a Two Legged Rabbid Robot's head, but its size was planet size, it looked similar to Forerunner technology, its eye is green, and its backside is similar to High Charity's backside. Scene switches to the throne level inside the colony where the Evil Twins are) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Finally, after 5 Earth years, the colony known as the Burnstar, which we are inside the Burnstar is now operational and complete. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Indeed, now all we have to do is to find a way how to use the Burnstar since it is mostly a holy colony like weapon. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well, how it fires is by using the Pulse Cannon, inside the Burnstar's eye, by activating it, and once we light the Pulse Canon, it would released a holy flame and whenever it touches a planet, it will tear up the planet into piece of dust by burning it and what would remain to survive are ancient Forerunner artifacts. Now nothing can stop us, for we the Evil Twins, otherwise known as the New Lords' Hand, shall conquer the universe for sure. So nothing can prevent our evil scheme this time. *(An Empire trooper appears) *'Empire trooper': Sir, the Heroes have return, they appeared to have a ship, loads of weapons. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well don't just stand there, tell the fleet to find the crew inside that ship and then take down the ship by using the Pulse Cannon. *(At their ship) *(Sonic is sleeping) *'Rayman': Sonic, wake up! *'Sonic': (sleepy) Ugh, why? There's no reason to be awake. We're gonna die anyway. *'Rayman': You might wanna see this, we seem to have company. *(Sonic and Rayman checked through the docking hanger to see the Burnstar with an entire Empire fleet) *'Sonic': Well, can't you turn the ship away? The Empire is there! *(The ship tried to get away, but the other Empire fleet were surrounding them) *'Rayman': No! Where the Glade are we? *'Sonic': How the cocking balls should I know!? Lets be silent for one, maybe if we stop for a second, they might believe we weren't aboard the ship. *(Silence was filled in, 8 seonds later, several Empire Boarding Crafts aboard the ship) *'Empire trooper 1': (offscreen) No sign of anything yet, but what is that filthy smell? *'Empire trooper 2': (offscreen) Smells like filth around here. *'Rayman': (Whispers) What do they mean filth? *'Sonic': (Whispers) They probably smell some of my important damn cheese somewhere. *'Empire Trooper 1': Did you hear that? *'Rayman': (whispers) Sonic, be quiet. *'Sonic': (Whispers) Okay. *'Empire troopers 3': Well one of us believed we heard voices, but since the voices stopped, I'll assumed the inhabitants in this ship escaped us. *'Empire troopers 1': Aw filth, we were so clo- *(Sonic and Rayman suddenly hold some Plasma Riffles and shooted out plasma like laser shots at the troopers, killing them) *'Rayman': Thats the last of them, for now. *'Sonic': Try finding a way for the escape pods. *(Rayman used a console and looks at a hologram to see the hologram of their ship) *'Rayman': Okay, so we are at the top levels, and the escape pod chamber appears to be about 17 levels around to the other side of the right side of the ship. We have to get to there. *'Sonic': Well first we need to do something about that jackass ship. (Points at a Empire Submarine Cruiser) Lets head to the deck to activate the defense. *'Rayman': Weren't the defense possibly go active? *'Sonic': Yes, but since we are about several or above 100,000 lightyears away, the active wouldn't last forever, so we have to activate the defense systems to bring them online. *'Rayman': Then we have to get to the outside before that cruiser prepares to glass us into toast! *'Sonic': Where should the escape pod take us to? *'Rayman': Perhaps to our escape for our survival. *'Sonic': Where is that place? *(On Earth, Nate is seen watching TV. He has aged a bit, and he has a small beard growing, and he looks tired.) *'Nate': Theo, do you think they're still alive? *'Theo': I don't think they might be alive. *'Nate': Its been 5 years. I'm sixteen, and I missed them. What could be the odds without them now? *(Scene switches back to Sonic and Rayman to search for the level of the escape pods) *'Sonic': We were lucky enough to activate the defense to destroy that Submarine Cruiser. *'Rayman': True, but we would've been glassed for sure. *(They see the escape pods that appeared to be offline, but all the sudden, a beam hit the escape pods destroying them revealing that one of the Empire ships ambushed them) *'Sonic': Shit! They destroyed the escape pods! *'Rayman': No need to worry, this ship have some Arbiter Loyalist Dropships stored in this ship, so lets find the dropships. *(They ran to the level, while killing most of the Empire troopers, got to an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom and flied away, the Empire Boarding Crafts were detaching and going back to the Burnstar as the Burnstar released a Forerunner flame beam out of its eye, burning and destroying the ship by composing it into cloud of dust) *'Sonic': Whoa, they easily used the colony to destro the ship by somehow burning it into dust. *'Rayman' (Piloting the Phantom) Well at least we could be able to search for Earth. (The Phantom is suddenly pulled to the Burnstar) Or maybe not. *(Scene switches to one od the Hanger bays as the Phantom is pulled inside and landed) *'Sonic': It looks like we won't be able to get back home. *'Rayman': Don't think about that just yet. *(They sneakly got out of the Phantom, and quietly tip toed to an elevator deck, as they press the consol, the elevator goes up to the Cartographer chamber) *'Sonic': There always had to be a Cartographer. (Types in to the Cartographer's console) *'Empire Computer': Showing the view hologram map of the Burnstar activated. *(The Cartographer shows a hologram image of the Burnstar) *'Rayman': How are we gonna get to Earth!? *'Sonic': Do you think we'll have to stay on this planet? *'Rayman': This space colony like station Is about the size of a planet, this must be the Burnstar. *'Sonic': The Burnstar!? That name was there since 5 years ago, but how can they you it against ships!? *'Rayman': (Checks on the console) Oh my...It doesn't just burn the ships, it also burns planets. *'Sonic': Shit! We need to get to earth quick! *(They attempted to get out, but a group of Storm Rabbids, Storm Koopas, and Storm Piggies appeared) *'Sonic': Looks like we won't be getting back home anytime soon. *(On Earth) *'Silver': You know what Shadow, it has already been 5 years, without the reunion of Sonic and Rayman. *'Shadow': Of course it has been 5 years. Zack is still in his age by staying in his childhood age by still being in Suspended Animation, Amh missed Sonic so much. Globox and Murphy continued to do Rayman's chores and heroic deeds. And the Empire didn't seem to make a comeback yet. *'Silver': Well, we need to get ready if they'll make a comeback. *(Back in the Burnstar, Sonic and Rayman are taken prisonered, they werein the throne level as Victor Twin and Moritz Twin) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Excellent work, you brought the prisoners. Perhaps two of the heroes that we couldn't reconize anymore since 5 Earth years ago. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Now carry on, while we talk with the prisoners alone. *(The Empire troopers leaved) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': So far, it seem to be impossible for the two of you to somehow escaped your dropship without alerting the other troopers. So we assumed that you were trying to spoil our scheme. *'Sonic': Just who the hell do you think you bastards are!? *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Excellent question. I am Victor, and this is my pal, which is also might've been my brother, Moritz. And we are, the Evil Twins. Otherwise known as the New Lords' Hands. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': For you see, after you defeated the New Lords and Hades, especially destroying the Underworld includi g our origjnal home called the Moon, left to be destroyed, we manage to escape from the Underworld's destruction, and we spent for about 5 Earth years creating the Burnstar, letting it be so operational. *'Rayman': That explains alot, but what did you need to destroy the planets for? *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Easy, we used the secret weapon inside the Burnstar's eye known as the Pulse Cannon. It has been designed to burn and tear up a planet by destroying it into ashes of dust like composing. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': And what would remain to survive would be every Forerunner artifacts. *'Sonic': What is with those things? Why does everyone want them? *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Because, each one contains unlimited Forerunner power, each one we grab the more power we get. Especizlly letting these artifacts giving our advanced Empire technology some upgrades. *'Rayman': What took you so long to set up? You could have attacked Earth immediately! *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Well excuse us for taking this too long to build a new home! And besides, the Burnstar had to be as size of a planet, plus, we had to use some of the Forerunner scrap parts to upgrade most of our Empire technology! *'Victor (Evil Twin)': And now, it is time for you to witnessed the Pulse Cannon's holy flame of doom. (Holds a Empire technology communicator) Break time is over, now target Planet Mercury at Earth's Solar System. *'Empire Navisgator': As your wish. *(The hologram shows the Burnstar, firing the same type of beam, the beam was getting about so fast. Scene switches to space to see the beam, heading staight to Mecury, as the beam touches Mercury, it burns the planet into ashes to dust. Scene switches back to the throne level as the hologram shows the destruction of Mercury) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Even though, Mercury didn't seem to have any artifiacts, but its only a test to see what you think. Do you feel witnessed now? *'Sonic': Damn, I felt surprise that this fate is like a same fate to what happened to our ship. *(Back at Earth) *'News Reporter': A laser from an unknown location in space fired a laser at Mercury, and completely obliterated the planet. *'Theo': What the hell is happening Nate? I am trying to move on without thinking about Sonic and Rayman. *'Nate': The news said something about a random laser obliterated Mercury. *(Suddenly, a comet is seen flying across the sky, and then an explosion is seen) *'Nate': What the hell is going on!? *'Theo': Who is responsible for this!? *'Nate': (remembers what happened to the ship) I think that's the ship! *'Theo': I don't think it would be the ship. It had be something else. Try thinking about something else. *(When they get there, they see a pod that is open) *'Nate': They must have got out before we got here. *'Theo': (Walks carefully) Hello, is someone there? *'???': Do I know you? I recognize that accent. *'Nate': Show yourself! *(A blue spike is seen) *'Nate': How did you get here? *'Theo': Just show yourself for once damn it! *(Rayman suddenly appears) *'Rayman': Hey guys, did you miss us? *'Theo': (Confused) Us? *'Sonic': Wow, Nate! You changed! *'Nate': A LOT. *'Theo': How did you get here? *'Rayman': Well, after 5 Earth years passed, we happened to be ambushed by Empire forces which they happened to have a space station that is a size of a planet, but like a colony called the Burnstar. After we got in and happened to really b een captured. The new leaders revealed themselves to be Victor and Moritz, the Evil Twins, otherwise known as the New Lords Hands. They kanage to scheme about using the Pulse Cannon to burn a planet into ashes of dust. *'Sonic': They manage to did that to our ship at first, but now Mercury ended up being burned to ashes until it was composed to dust. After we left the throne level, somehow the New Lords' Hand knew that we escaped so they send in some reinforcements to take us in the prison level, but we found an escape pod, and got inside by actiating it to travel through 100,000 lightyears away. *'Nate': Shit, then that means they're coming for us! We need to warn the rest! *'Rayman': First we need to tell them that we have return, then explain about the Empire and the New Lords' Hands' Scheme. *(At the Park) *'Sonic': So we need to get ready fast! *'Rayman': But how are suppose to get the res if they could be somewhere? *'Nate':....Shit. *'Theo': We need to search for them. Look anywhere you can! *'Sonic': Do you seriously still have the same cars? *'Nate': Of course I do. What else do I have for the same!? *'Sonic': Well, it been five years. Hasn't technology advanced? *'Nate': No, not much, really. *(They manage to get to Zack's house and found Zack in Suspended Animation stasis, haven't changed his age) *'Ashley': Thank God you two came back, Zack stayed in his childhood age since he was in Suspended Animation. *'Nate': Isn't that what it does? *'Sonic': Just get him out. *(Ashley pushed a button, letting the water saank until the tank is empty, it opens, letting Zack land to the ground. He wokes up to see Sonic and Rayman) *'Zack': Sonic? Rayman? You two are back, I missed you guys so much. How long have I been in Suspended Animation? *'Sonic': In about 5 years. *'Zack': Who are those two? (Points to Nate and Theo) *'Theo': I figured you might ask that. *'Zack': (Gasps) I recognize that voice, Theo, is that really you? *'Nate': Looks like that helps him remember you? *'Zack': Nate, is that really you? You seem to be different these days. Did you forget how to shave? *'Nate': Oh wow, Sonic and Rayman said the same thing. *'Zack': How are the girls? *'Nate': Oh, them. They're doing fine. *'Sonic': Zack, here are the news, the Empire made a planet sized colony like space station called the Burnstar, designed to burn the planet by disssolving each planet into ashes of burned dust until what remains are Forerunner Artifacts. *'Zack': Did you see who they were led by? *'Rayman': The New Lords' Hands,, but obviously used to be the Evil Twins. One of them is Victor, and the other one is Moritz. *'Sonic': What do you mean, "used to be"? *'Rayman': Technically, I meant to say "currently". *'Sonic': Oh. *'Zack': But how are we suppose to stop the New Lords' Hands' scheme of the Burnstar is about far away. That planet sized colony space station could be deadly. *'Nate': It is deadly. That's why we need to prepare. *'Rayman': Well, we all know it is about 100,000 lightyears away from Earth. Plus, the Burnstar is likely a new home of the Empire. *'Theo': Of course it is. And who knows, they might be able to move the planet closer? *'Sonic': Actually Theo, it is true that it is planet size, but it doesn't really mean that it is a planet, its just a powerful weapon like space colony like space station. *'Theo': Well still, we have to do something before they burn the Earth into shreds of ashes. *(They heard screams, as they got outside, they see an Empire fleet of Empire Submarine Cruisers and Empire Battle Cruisers, attacking the town) *'Nate': Looks like they already have! Fuck! *'Sonic': Not yet they don't! They must've been looking for us! *'Theo': We need to get you inside then, they could blast you! *'Sonic': Its kind've too late because (Points at several Empire Phantoms and Empire Phaetons approaching) THERE IT IS!! *(A huge explosion is seen, cuts to black) *'Sonic': (Coughs a few times) What the hell just happened!? *'Rayman': Well whatever it is, it is probably not the Empires' doing of dropping a bomb. *'Sonic': Well, what the hell is it? *(They got to the crash site that turned out to be a spaceship) *'Rayman': Oh never mind, its not a bomb, its a spaceship. *'Sonic': (Knocks on the door) Hmm, wonder if anyone's dead in there. *'Theo': G-guys? Where are you? *(Rayman was suddenly waving his hands) *'Rayman': We're right here silly. *(Sonic opens the door, the door suddenly opens as the inside was a Forerunner ship interior, a Monitor exits the ship's door) *'???': Greetings, I am 5876 Concluded React, Monitor of the Forerunner Spaceship #345. I came here to show ou that Empire forces had found you on Earth. *'Sonic': You're one of them, aren't you! *'Concluded': Technically, I am part of the Forerunner Monitors to aid you to your survival safety. *'Nate': Guys, should we trust this thing? *'Sonic': Well, he is a monitor, so we should trust him. *'Theo': Alright. We should approach it with caution though. *(Later) *(They went to the level to the control center) *'Concluded': And this is the control center of the ship. I was being able o pilot the ship along with many of my Sentinels. *'Sonic': Do you have anywhere to get some sleep? *'Concluded': I happened to rest in stasis, where the other Monitors rest to keep in charge of their duties. *'Sonic': Alright gang, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. *(The Ship manage to fly away, the Empire ships sere after the ship, but got lost as the ship took off) *(The next day) *(Nate wakes up) *'Nate': Damn, what time is it? *'Concluded': Right now, it is about morning time. You seem to be quite tired after a rough time. *(Zack and Ashley are seen sleeping with each other, Ashley wokes up that Zack is sleeping with her and blushes) *'Ashley': That boy sure loved me. *((There was suddenly an incoming message, as they got the message, it was in Irkn language, then it got translated) *'Nate': We have heard about their return, you might as well have to help us, we are under attack by Empire forces, come to Irk immediately and save the New Tallest and our Irken Prince. That's must be our ticket to Irk. *(They approach to Planet Irk, the ship lands, eleasing the gang) *'Red (Tallest)': (Communiating) Zim and Gumball have been in new leadership of the Irken Empire and formed a new Irken alliance, the Protectors of Irk. While that, we shall escourt you to thhe ir location. *'Sonic': As your wish. *(They got to the path and heared several Empire troopers) *'Newborn Sangheili Storm minor 1': (offscene) The New Lords' Hand want us to kill the New Tallest and the Irken Prince. *'Big Grey Storm Rabbid 3': (offscene) They had to be around here somewhere, and besides, no one can stop our evil plan. *'Sonic': Wait a minute, (Whispers) They are probably talking about Zim and Gumball being new leaders as surpreme leaders of the Protectors of Irk. *'Newborn Uggoy Storm minor 2': Who is over there? *'Nate': Oh shit. *'Newborn Kig-Yar Storm sniper 1': It's the heroes! *'Newborn Sangheili Storm minor 2': They found us! Kill them! *'Nate': Die, you bastards! (The gang starts attacking the troops) *(As they killed the troopers, they manage to find some dead bodies of Irken soldiers) *'Sonic': Damn, the Empire must've abush them in surprise. *'Nate': No shit. Lets keep moving. *(As they follow the trail of dead bodies, they hear laser shots being fired. Then gunfire is heard.) *'Theo': It looks like this is a battlefield. *(They manage to see G.U.N soldiers fighting off Empire forces) *'G.U.N soldier 1': Man down, we need back up to keep time for the Irkens to help us. *'G.U.N soldier 2': There's too many of them! *'Newborn Space Pirate': Die humans! (Holds his Laser gun, killing a few soldiers) *'Newborn Sangheili Storm Zealot': (Holds his Energy Sword) For the Empire! *'Sonic': (Whispers) What the hell are these G.U.N forces doing here!? *'Nate': The better question is, how did they get here? *'Zack': Never mind that now, we have to help these soldiers or else the Empire would precede victory to kill Zim and Gumball. *'Nate': Then how the hell are we suppose do that!? *'Zack': Perhaps by using those Empire vehicles. (Points at a bunch of Empire Spectres, Empire Camungs, and Empire Prowlers) *'Nate': Got that- *'Theo': Nate, don't even start. *'Nate': Why not, your just mad that we have to operate most of the Empire vehicles. *'Sonic': They don't run on gas, Nate. *'Thel': Let's go! *(Thel and Rtas got on one of the Empire Spectres as Zack got on an Empire Crawler tank, as the rest get in other Empire vehicles) is *'Rtas': Lets do this the old fashioned way. *(They got to the field to take down most of the troops. *'Storm Rabbid 1': The heroes took control on most of our vehicles. *'Storm Rabbid 2': Stop them now! *(Some Empire forces got to the remnant of the other Empire vehicles and chased after the gang) *(Nate shoots at one of the troops on their vehicle and kills them) *'Zack': They're following us!? *(Rtas used a plasma turrent from the spectre to shoot plasma like lasers at a clif, killing the other troopers by making a giant rock crashed on them as their vehicles exploded like blue explosions with blue flames) *'Nate': Well at least our adopted Empire vehicles were fine. *'Zack': Dang, this Empire technology is so much better than our own human technology. *'Nate': I guess it's great. *'Sonic': Guys, look up. *(They noticed some Irken fleet and Empire fleet fighting each other) *'Nate': How long have they been at this? *'Sonic': Probably long enough, I wonder how Zim and Gumball would look like now. *'Gumball': We're right here. *'Nate': So, that whole "not aging" thing hasn't worked out has it? *'Gumball': Shut up. *'Nate': I was just asking. *'Zim': Silence! Right now we are in a bit of trouble, the Empire believed that we have been hidding some Forerunner Artifacts, and when they used the Burnstar as a attempt to burn the planet into ashes, we placed a shield, but unfornately, the New Lords' Hands send some Empire forces to find the shield controls. We send the message to you so that you will help us. Plus, we allowed the G.U.N forces to procede to help you after they appeared in their ships. *'Gumball': And yet, we were surprised and happy to see you two still alive. *'Sonic': Great. Try to keep the shield up as long as you can! If it does go down tell me! *'Zim': We wll remind you when it does.. *'Nate': Guys... (A rocket is seen heading towards them) RUN! *(The rocket suddenly misses, and its door opened, letting out Shadow and Silver) *'Shadow': I hope this is a right place to see if Sonic and Rayman survived. *'Silver': Well, here the are. *'Shadow': What happened when you guys were in space? *'Sonic': Well, we encountered a Empire holy space colony like station called the Burnstar, led by the New Lords' Hands. We manage too escape found them as we reunuted. *(At the Burnstar, scene switches to its Council Meeting level) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': So, are you sure that the hole from somewhere on the Burnstar leads to rhe Burnstar's core? *'Darth Maul': I am afraid so, we tried to cover the whole with something. *'Lord Hater': And we even tried to make it unseen, but it couldn't work out as we believed. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': But what would happen if any hero found the core and destroys it. *'Emperor Awesome': Well, if our calculations are calculations, its possible that if the core blows up, the Burnstar would ended up being dead by blowing up as well. *'Warden Eternal': And all to the matters for the worst, the prisoners seem to capture the Burnstar scheme in one of our Forrunner terminals. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Pathetic... Anyhow, we shall remind the forces to place a forcefield on the hole, so the Burnstar won't fall. *(With the heroes) *'Nate': I think I see it. *'Zim': We shall be prepared, we will begin if the victory on Irk is complete. *'Nate': I think that's the Burnstar. *'Sonic': Should we land? *(As they manage to land to the Burnstar's hanger, they see Empire forces, approaching, surrounding the ship) *'Concluded': How reckless, they seem to be suspicious on us. Because they are curious about what is inside our ship. *'Nate': We need a disguise then. *'Zack': But how the heck are we going to have the disguises!? *'Sonic': We need to try and redesign everything on our bodies so we can look like Empire troops. *'Zack': (See a few Newborn Kig-Yar Storm minors and several Storm Rabbids approaching) Perhaps we would do that by killing them, taking off their insides, and used their soins for the disguising ourselves. *'Nate': There are costumes over here. *(The troopers got inside to see the gang in costumes, but thought they were other troopers) *'Newborn Kig-Yar Storm minor 1': How the filt did you ended up inside this ship? *'Zack': (Disguised as a Newborn Uggoy Storm Ultra and his voice sounds like one) We manage to capture it for our trophies. *'Sonic': (Disguised as a Storm Rabbid and speaks like it) Plus, we figured that it might be used for scrap to make more of our own ships at first. *'Storm Rabbid 1': Meh, guess thats fine for now. *(The gang in disguises left to a level where they won't be seen) *'Gumball': (Sill disguised while being disguised as a Newborn Uggoy Storm minor as his voice sounds like one) Too be honest, that was- (Takes off his mask and his voice goes jormal) close. *'Nate': (takes off his mask) I know right. So what do we need to do now? *'Sonic': Well, I got this some kind of a Forerunner like Empire technology gadget that was claimed to be the Burnstar Scheme. (Presses a switch on the gadget's consol, releasing the hologram of the Burnstar.) *'Nate': That is amazing. *'Rayman': There appears to be a core somewhere inside the heart of the Burnstar, but unfortunately, they have defenses all over the core, so we are gonna need some stronger forces. *'Sonic': So, we need to do some...upgrades to ourselves. *(They put back their disguises, walked passed several Empire troopers, and head straight to the lower levels) *'Nate': I feel like we shouldn't be here. *'Theo': Oh, well no shit. *(They see tanks that are filled with Lekgolo worms) *'Nate': Damn, that must've been what they use to create hunters. *'Theo': So what is it we need? *'Nate': Well aparently, find a path to how we should destroy the core. *(Suddenly, they were surround hy Newborn Promethean Soldiers) *'Nate': Shit, our cover's been blown! *(The gang start shooting at the Newborn Promethean Soldiers) *(Warden Eternal shows up) *'Warden Eternal': You really believe killing most of the Promtheans would solve your problem? *'Nate': What the hell are you!? *'Warden': I am Warden Eternal, I stand for defending the New Lords' Hands and the core of the Burnstar. *'Theo': Guys I think we should run. *(They attempted to flee, but the Storm Rabbids approached from their behind) *'Storm Rabbid 1': It's the heroes! *'Storm Rabbid 2': How did they ended up in there!? *'Nate': Disguises, bitch! *(A group of demons suddenly arrived) *'Stan': The hell!? The Empire still recruited the demons!? *'Nate': Oh, when the Empire died, the demons survived apparently! *'Stan': Nate, the Empire are revived by being reborned into the Newborn. *'Nate': Exactly! When the last Empire died! *'Warden': Enough talk, take them to one of the prisoner levels. *(Later, scene switchss to the prison level, where the gang are in each cell with.a shield blocking their escape) *'Nate': Damn it, we have failed. *'Sonic': I'm looking for a way we can escape. *'Zack': Theres nothing what we could do to escape. *'Sonic': No, wait, I think I have a plan. We didn't give up hope when we were captured all those other times! Guys, this is the final battle, and we need to work hard to win! *'???': Perhaps we can also join you in your true battle. (Revealed to be Spyro, along with him is Cynder as he deactivated the cell shields) *'Sonic': Thanks, whoever you are. *'Spyro': Oh right. My name is Spyro, and thiz is my friend, Cynder. *'Cynder': We heard everything about you. *'Zack': Wow, how did you find us? *'Spyro': Well, the previous ship you owe that got burned to shreds, we manage to see that, so we manage to plan the rescue. Then we manage to see your next ship approaching. And so, it took a while to take out many Empire forces. *'Sonic': We have to be quiet! They'll see us. *'Spyro': We killed the troops on the way here. *(As they walked out of the prison level, they see Empire reinforcements, they hide behind a Empire technology crate) *'Empire trooper 1 (offscene)': This is weird, the Heroes weren't the only ones to come to the Burnstar. *'Empire trooper 2 (offscene)': It was probably those flying reptile like creatures that done this. *(As they walk by, Nate snaps both their necks) *'Nate': Come on, let's go! *(As they leave, a Newborn Promethean Watcher appears, scene switches to the New Lords' Hands as they see the Forerunner screen of the Watcher's vision) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Warden is right, they have came back to the Burnstar with their fellow friends. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Well, I think we are going to need some reinforcements to stop them for spoiling our plan more often. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': No, we something more than reinforcements. *(Back with the heroes, they got back to the hanger bay) *'Warden": (offscene) Not so fast heroes, you may have escape from your prison cells from the Prison levels, but its just the beginning. (Appears in front of them as a force field sudennly shields their ship) Lets see how you can be in a taste of defeat to feel my wrath. (Screeches as several Newborn Promethean Knights are approaching) *'Nate': Guys! We have to go now! *'Sonic': Well we have to deal with Warden first! *'Zack': Forget him! I shall make a sacrafise. (Runs to Warden and plunges hinself in Warden's core as both of them are dying) *'Warden': (Being pulled to his death from his portal ibside) I will be back! (The portal disappears and the Knights retreated and the shield goes down) *'Ashley': Oh God. My son sacrafised himself to help us escape. *(They went to the ship and flied to Sangheilos) *'Thel': Looks like we are going back to this world again. *'Ashley': (Crying) *'Rtas': We are felt sorry for Zack risking his life to save us all, even his death would not be forgotten. Andfor his corpse, it had to be burned to ashes while being composed. *'Nate': He got out of suspended animation, just to die? Damn. *(As the ship lands on Sangheilos, a few more ships were approaching) *'Ezra': Guess who came back for ya. *'Rayman': Woah, Ezra, you seem to be the same as usual. *'Ezra': Yeah, its been a long time after our 5 year vacation had to be in an end. So did the Empire returned just now? *'Nate': Technically, about 5 years ago, they have returned in their newborn stage and now they have a new home called the Burnstar. *'Ezra': Nate, is that really you? You seem to grow so easily. *'Zeb': I don't care whenever he grows or not. Look at his beard. (Point at Nate's beard) *'Anakin': Yeah we know. But what about the others? *'Nate': Well, we haven't found them yet and plus, Zack sacrafised himself to stop this Warden guy from killing us all. *'Ezra': Don't feel ashamed. He was brave. *'Thel': Well, is there any hope to find a way to put an end to the Burnstar. *'Zeb': Well, when the Stormtroopers build 2 Death Stars, we used a group of fighters to shoot at each power core by finding the hole spot. *'Ezra': At least we didn't have to deal with unexpected tresspassers. *'Anakin': Speaking of unexpected, I think we got intruders. *'Nate': What the hell!? (Looks at several Empire Submarine Carriers and Empire Assault Carriers) *'Chief': The Empire found us! *'Sonic': Dammit! We have to fight them! *(They see that the other Empire ships are heading straight to Sunaion) *'Rtas': Half of the Empire ships are approaching to Sunaion. *'Wing Leader': (On Communication) Arbiter, many Empire forces are spreading, what shall we do? *'Thel': Send in all Sword of Sangheilos Ground and Air forces, prepare the attack. *'Wing Leader': (On Communication) As your wish. *'Thel': We should be able to prevent the Empire from begining an assault on Sangheilos. *'Sonic': Great. Guys, it's time for the final battle. *'of Movie' Category:Transcripts